What makes you queer
by Good old fashioned lover girl
Summary: George Harrison notices something's happening between John and Paul. Lennon/McCartney.
1. Chapter 1

George Harrison was sitting on a couch thinking about something he had been noticing since a long time, when suddenly, Ringo appeared, happy as always, exclaiming: "Hey Georgie! C'mon let's play something! Are you going to spend all the bloody day sitting there? I'm bored, y'know…"

He smiled brightly, "Ringo! I wanted to talk to you…"

"Yeah? Tell me then, mate."

"Where the hell are Lennon and McCartney?"

He shrugged, "Well, they said they were going to write a song and they needed privacy, so they locked themselves in that room like three hours ago. They asked for no disturbing."

"See? They're doing it… _Again_!"

"That's right, my friend! They're writing another song that everyone will love… _Again_!"

"And you really think that's the _only_ thing they do when they're alone?"

"I don't get your point…"

"Can't you see? They always lock themselves for hours, they leave the parties earlier together, always ask to be in the same room… And they always say it's 'cause they need to compose."

"Their songs are bloody amazing!"

"Ringo, I'm not talking about the bloody songs!"

"Then what are you talking 'bout? I'm kinda lost."

"It's obvious they have something!"

"Something like what?"

"Oh dear Lord Ringo! Haven't you noticed all those looks, smirks, giggles…"

"Oh sure, 'cause they are best mates since they're little duckies."

"God Ringo, how can you be so naïve? And what did you mean by _'little duckies'_?"

"Oh you know, 'cause ducks are so cute, and now I like to refer things using duck terms, and they were young, so that's why I said they were little duckies!"

"I'm worried about you, Ringo. You have serious problems."

Ringo giggled cutely, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Ok… As I was saying, I'm sure John and Paul have some secret love."

"Secret? Oh c'mon George! We all know they love each other since they're little duckies!"

"I don't mean it as that kind of love. I'm sure they have some romance. They fuck while they're alone."

"Oh please George, just because they're close doesn't mean they fuck."

"Then why I can hear John right now screaming for more?"

The older Beatle shrugged again, trying to come up with something, "More phrases that rhyme for the song, maybe."

"Oh please shut up, Ringo! You just don't want to accept it!"

"Well… Since they got in I haven't heard even one musical instrument playing…"

"You see? Now Paul is doing some strange noises…"

"How is that I didn't notice before?"

"You're so clueless, and you don't pay attention to really obvious things like that…"

"Hmmm… Hey, wanna get out of here? I don't want to keep hearing whatever's going on there…"

"You're right, let's get out of here… You're so innocent to be hearing such things."

They got out for a walk and returned two hours later. As they walked in, they saw the two boys sitting on the same couch where George was before. They were both concentrated in a song they were writing. John had a pen in his hand and was writing down lyrics on a paper, and Paul was strumming his guitar. Then, they both stopped to look at George and Ringo.

Paul greeted, "Oh hi boys, we noticed you left."

George rolled his eyes, "Yeah… We couldn't stand hearing you two fucking…"

John and Paul looked each other with a really funny worried face.

"Huh? What are you talking 'bout, man?" John questioned.

"C'mon you two! Just admit it…" Ringo exclaimed.

"We both know what you really do every time you lock yourselves to compose music." George affirmed.

"Compose. That's what we do." John said. "Do you think some kind of dwarf writes our songs?"

"No. I'm saying that you compose and then you fuck. Or you fuck and then compose." suggested George.

Paul snapped, "Are you saying we're queer?"

"I didn't say that… But now that you mention it…" George pronounced.

Ringo grinned and threatened, "If you don't admit it, I will hide your facial creams, Paul. And your teddy bear will disappear, John… You know I always win when we play hide-and-seek."

Paul protested, "What the fuck? You cannot just hide my facial creams! They're part of my everyday routine!"

"And my teddy bear! Paulie gave it to on my 18th birthday…" John protested.

"Well ok, yes… Compose is not the only thing we do when we're alone." Paul admitted.

George smiled. "You fuck."

John shoot back, "NO! Well, we have tried a little kissing, but that's all…"

"And you fuck, too." George insisted.

"OK YES, GEORGE HARRISON, WE FUCK TOO!" Paul expressed.

Ringo was kind of disturbed; he kept switching his eyes from one person to another.

"But that doesn't mean we're queer." John declared.

George laughed. "Ok. That's all I wanted to hear… But just for you to know… Fucking guys and enjoying it is kind of the concept of being queer…"

"I AM NOT QUEER!..." John stated. "I also fuck birds."

"It's just that John fucks better than birds…" Paul defended.

"Queer!" the youngest Beatle asserted.

The four shared an awkward look. "Well… Ringo and I will let you finish the song alone… We're out!..." George grabbed the drummer by his hand and got out the house.

Once they were alone again, John and Paul shared another awkward look. "So… We're busted…" John chuckled.

Paul giggled. "Were we _that _noisy?"

John smirked. "It was your fault… But I don't blame you… I know I excite you, Macca. You just couldn't resist it."

The bassist raised an eyebrow. "Me? Only me?"

"You said I fuck you better than birds do."

"You also say that to me every time we do it, Mr." The bassist pointed out.

"Nah, you're just a liar."

"Liar? Want me to quote everything you say on bed?"

"No Paulie, you don't have to."

"All right… So we find more enjoyable doing each other than shagging birds… But that doesn't make us queer, right?"

John grinned. "Nah. We just like to fuck… Unless you're in love with me, and that would make you queer, indeed."

"You're the one who's in love with me. You're the queer."

"NO! _You_ are the queer."

"YOU!"

John smiled and glowed. "Then why do you always blush and giggle when I say cute things to you?"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"C'mon Macca, just admit you're in love with me! You have already written it on your diary…"

"BLOODY HELL, YOU READ MY DIARY?"

"Yes… And it said big enough with your girly handwriting '_I am in love with John Lennon'._"

"It didn't say 'John Lennon', it said '_John WINSTON Lennon'_, by the way.

"So, you're admitting it!"

"I was drunk when I wrote that y'know…"

John smiled. "Oh please Paulie, you're in love with me. And you're queer. But that's ok; I think I've got a little crush on you, too."

Paul smiled in return. "A little crush?"

"All right silly, you drive me crazy, I'm totally in love with you… And I don't care if that makes me queer."

"Are you really in love with me, John?"

John held the younger Beatle's hands and kissed his forehead. "Yes…"

"So… Will you admit it to George and Ringo… And then to everyone else? For me?"

"I would do anything for you, love, and since we're both in love, I'll propose you something: let's go on a date."

"A date?"

"Yes. A real date. I will get you flowers and all that stuff. You'll be surprised."

They both shared a sweet and long kiss, while John was stroking Paul's smooth hair. When they separated, John kissed his check and whispered in his ear: "Hey… We should finish our song, y'know…"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Paul woke up, he did the first thing he'd always do just after waking up: go to the bathroom. When he opened the mini closet where he had all his creams, he stretched his arm to grab the first facial lotion he'd always apply first, and for his surprise, the bottle had a little paper attached to it: "_Good morning luv 3 I guess you've just woken up, darling. Anyway, I'll come for you at 2:00pm, for our date, y'know… Luv ya 3"_ As Paul was reading John's note he couldn't help but smile cutely. It was a very nice detail from him, because John pays so much attention to every little thing Paul does, that he knows what's the first thing he always does after waking up. As the left-handed bassist began to apply himself all those creams and lotions, combed his hair and cut his nails, he watched the clock and noticed it was 1:30pm! In only 30 minutes John would come to pick him up. For how long had he slept? At night he couldn't rest much thinking about everything that happened the past day, so he ended up falling asleep very late. When Paul had finally finished dressing up, the doorbell rang. He was anxious already. Where was John going to take him? When the younger boy opened the door, he saw John Winston Lennon standing there, with that beautiful sexy look he always had.

"Ready for our first date, Macca?" John grabbed both of Paul's hands; but the younger didn't answer with words, he just nodded shyly and then giggled making John blush.

"I know I promised flowers, Paulie, but I thought you would like this better…" John gave the boy he was in love with a little box while kissing him on the cheek. Paul opened the box and found a really nice tie inside it. "Oh God John, I love it."

"You know I don't like ties… But since you love them and giving flowers is so common…"

Paul giggled again; he was already too nervous to talk, and he had not even arrived to the date's place yet! They shared a long, but soft kiss, and that moment he knew today was going to be one of the best days of their lives. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! My car's waiting for us." pronounced John.

Like any gentleman would do, John opened the car's door for Paul, and then he sat in his seat. "Aren't you going to tighten your seat belt?" Paul asked while tightening his.

John smirked, "Nah, I like to take risks."

"We could get arrested, y'know… And what if an accident happens and you get injured for your silliness?"

"So cute my Macca worrying about me, I'll tighten it for you, all right?"

Paul smiled in relief as John tightened his seat belt and started the car, but before he began to drive, he grabbed a scarf he had inside the vehicle and wrapped it around Paul's eyes so he couldn't see anything.

"Where are you taking me, John?"

"You'll have to wait, love."

"Is it really important for me to have this thing wrapped the whole road?"

"I don't want to give you any clues, love."

Paul giggled the way the older Beatle loved. "I love when you call me like that."

"Then I'll just keep doing it, love."

They kept joking and talking the whole long road, until John stopped the car. "We're here."

Paul was anxious to know where they were, and he still had his eyes wrapped. Soon after, John got out of the car, opened Paul's door and helped him to get out of too.

They walked some steps, and Paul could notice that they weren't walking in solid floor; he could smell the grass and feel the fresh air. John undid the scarf from Paul's eyes and the younger Beatle looked astonished everything surrounding him.

"Oh dear John… You… This is beautiful! We escaped here from school a few times when were younger… We haven't come since a long time."

"I know, Macca; that's why I thought it was the perfect place. Quiet and beautiful, with a lot of trees and a lake."

"We used to play the guitar together here…"

"…and smoke" Paul laughed.

"I encouraged you to try weed, don't you remember? You were like _'Dad says drugs are bad, I won't do it'._" John imitated Paul's voice.

"Don't be silly, that's why my family hated you and my dad used to tell me every day, _'That kid is a bad influence on ya, son. Stay away from him; I don't want you to invite him over again. Understood?'."_

"Oh yes, Macca, I've always been a bad influence on you." John joked, and smirked at the bassist.

Paul giggled and they both spent a short silent moment staring at each other with tender eyes. John was the one who broke the silence. "Are you hungry, love?"

Paul smiled slightly, "A little, yes."

"Perfect! I brought a basket so we could make a picnic under that tree, like we did years ago."

John took a cloak from the basket and they both sat on top of it. Next, he gave Paul a sandwich and grabbed another one for him. "You know I can't cook at all… But hey, I'm improving my skills, y'know."

"I don't care at all. This is too much already."

"Not at all. You deserve more."

Paul smiled shyly and blushed slightly as they both continued eating their sandwiches.

"You remember what happened under this exact tree?" Paul inquired, biting his sandwich.

John grinned, "How could I not?"

"You told me for the first time _´You're my best friend and I love you'."_

"I was dying to kiss you that time…"

"Why didn't you?"

"You would have thought I was queer, I didn't know if you would like it, and I didn't want anyone to know it. Yesterday I admitted my feelings for the first time, so…"

"I don't care about what happened or could've happened in the past. The present is what's really important."

"I didn't kiss you here when we were teenagers, but I can kiss you now… And I'm going to…" The two moved closer. Paul bit his lower lip and grabbed the older Beatle by his neck, as John caressed the bassist's cheeks while their mouths were almost touching. John threw himself completely to Paul and kissed his lips eagerly, both happier as ever. Thereupon, the rhythm guitarist started going down kissing Paul's neck with such passion making him moan softly.

"Mmmm… keep doing that, Johnny."

John continued kissing Paul's neck line and unbuttoned his shirt, playing with his hands, caressing Paul's chest with his fingers, and then remained kissing, taking his shirt off completely.

"So bloody good, Macca," John moaned.

Paul stroke John's back removing his shirt quickly as he moved up to whisper in the older boy's ear, giving reference to one of their famous songs. _"Do you want to know a secret?_"

"_Do you promise not to tell?"_ John answered, placing little kisses in the left-handed lad's ear.

"_Closer, let me whisper in your ear…_" Paul caressed John's hair making little curls with his fingers.

"_Say the words you long to hear… I'm in love with you…"_ As he said meaning every word of it, their lips met again, both sweating and wanting to cry of joy. When the kiss ended, Paul closed his eyes, sighing in relief, resting his head on John's shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep, let's get inside the lake."

They both ran to the lake and John started to take off his pants. "We can't get in with our clothes on." John took off Paul's belt leading his trousers to fall. "A lot of people say that before dying everyone has to swim naked in a lake at least once." He declared, smirking at Paul.

"Completely naked?" Paul asked nervously.

"Oh come on, love, there's nothing I haven't seen…"

"But the water must be so bloody cold."

John gazed at him with his little deep eyes and kissed Paul's nose. "Please, please, please, please, Macca," John begged like a little boy asking his mom to buy him a new toy.

Paul accepted John's request and kissed his forehead. "Just because I love you."

"I knew it!"

"And if I get a cold you'll have to take good care of me…"

"You won't get a cold, silly love… And of course, I'll always take _very good _care of you."

They both took off their underwear, staring awkwardly at each other. It's not the same being naked together locked in a room (usually with the lights off), than being all exposed in outdoors. John entered to the water first. "Come here, Macca!"

Paul placed his feet on the water, and when it made contact with his pale skin, the boy backed down screaming, "Bloody hell no, John! It's so fucking cold!"

John got off the water running to where Paul was, hugging him on porpoise to wet him.

"Fuck no, John, stay away! You're making me cold!"

But John couldn't resist it, so he carried Paul and threw him into the water. When Paul was completely wet and inside the lake, John hugged him again.

Paul shivered, "Mean Mr. Lennon."

John just smiled holding him and kissing his cheek. "Let's see who can hold the breath in the water for longer."

"Me of course."

"I'm not so sure, McCartney."

They both submerged their heads in the water. After almost a whole minute passed away, they couldn't resist anymore and returned to the surface almost at the same time.

"I won!" Paul alleged.

John threw water at Paul, "What are ya saying? It's bloody clear that I'm the winner."

Paul threw water at him in return, "Deal with it. I bloody won."

"Shut up, Macca, I won."

"Tie?"

"Fine…"

Paul grabbed John's hands. "Come here, silly."

They kissed again both pressed against together.

"Paul?"

"Yes?"

"I know it's a very awkward place to ask this, but I just can't wait any longer… Would you be my boyfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Paul replied giggling.

"Without lying or hiding it. I want to tell the world I love you. I'M IN LOVE WITH JAMES PAUL MCCARTNEY!"

"I love you too, boyfriend." Paul giggled again, realizing it was the first time he was calling John his _boyfriend_.

"Oh darling, you're shivering, let's get out of here."

They both got out of the water holding each other hands.

"I'm so cold." Paul shivered.

"I know, love… Hey, I know what to do!" John exclaimed as he ran to grab the cloak they used for the picnic and wrapped Paul with it. "It's not a towel but at least it's something…"

John gave Paul his clothes and helped him dress for him to not be so cold anymore. When his boyfriend was already dry, he dressed himself.

"Sorry for making you enter a cold lake, love"

"I don't care, it was amazing." Paul replied kissing his boyfriend's hands.

"Let's just lay down that tree and cuddle."

They laid down the tree and Paul placed his head on John's chest being covered by his arms. "Thank you, darling. For everything."

"Like I said before, love, you deserve more than this."

"I love you so much, did you know it?" as Paul said that, he closed his eyes and after not so long, he fall asleep in his boyfriend's arms.


End file.
